


Yanking Favors

by viksherenqueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hentai, Smut, a girl being ravaged with tentacles ok its hentai, gamrose, rosegam, rosezee, shamless smut, shes mentioned but not in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viksherenqueer/pseuds/viksherenqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde and Gamzee Makara have had a building relationship that has been kept secret, when one day Rose decides she's done waiting around and she wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yanking Favors

**Author's Note:**

> i worked on this for like four hours ok im so tired and i dont think theres a lot of mistakes ok ok

You have to stop, glancing up at the quiet scraping sound of claws on metal and the jingling of the air vent shutter. This wasn’t the first time he’d made his way into your room. He had been doing this for months, showing up at random, stealing pillows and having brief conversations. On several occasions though, you’d wake up and he’d be sitting there, flipping through one of your books. You never really minded, and after some convincing, he took a seat on the floor in front of your bed and you read to him. He liked that, an awful lot. So much, that he kept coming back. He’d sit on your floor, having picked out a book and there were plenty of nights you’d read until you were both half asleep. One time, he’d even fallen asleep, sitting up on the floor.

It was nice to you, a weird friendship, but he trusted you enough that he let down his guard. One morning he even made you breakfast, having sneaked around everyone else. Pancakes and coffee, hot and tasty. You liked that an awful lot, honestly. The food was good and it was a nice thing to wake up too. You sat in bed, blanket over your lap and tray ontop. You sipped your coffee and wished you had worn a bra that night, as he sat on the end of the bed just talking. He talked about a lot of things, rambling on and cursing about the people around him. Sometimes he’d just sit there and watch you, ask you if you liked your food. He would just nod at you when you spoke, he’d let you talk and talk until you were done and he’d just listen.

You finally glance up from your knitting, to see him standing there, turned and putting the shutter back on the vent.

“Hello there.” You comment, and he tenses and turns, before revealing a smirk. It had a menacing quality to it, like it always did. He was always trying to scare you, like it was his job. It rarely worked though, and you returned a smirk of your own, simple yet intimidating.

“Hey there chica.” He appeared, like a blur, next to you before plopping down on the end of the bed. “Whatcha you up and got your magic fingers up to be makin’ right there?” He glanced to the jumble of knitted colors wrapped around the needles in your hands.

“I am working on a garment for Kanaya, she mentioned the other day she often gets cold around here and I thought a scarf would be an appropriate gift.” You state, dipping the needle carefully through several holes and pulling it tight. 

“Someone’s rather swift with their fingers.” Gamzee blinked, watching and admiring how fast your hands moved. It was almost flattering, if the comment didn’t have that perverted hint to it.

You arch a brow and give him a glance, before reaching up and tucking a hair behind your ear. “Oh really?” You tilt your head head, just slightly, before allowing your smirk to grow wider and a brow to arch. 

He blinked and arched a brow of his own. “Yeah, really chica. Why the mother fuck would I be up and makin’ lies?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” You shrug and roll your shoulders. “I just thought there I heard a double meaning in your words.” You give him another glance, smirk still in place.

“A double meanin’?” His brow arched more, disappearing under a mess of bangs, but the smirk was returned. “I have no idea what you could be up and mumblin’ ‘bout chica. You be gettin’ your words on in a bunch of weird ways, tryin’ to confuse me with your psychic mumbo jumbo, are ya?” He leaned in towards her a bit, hands on his crossed knees, nails drumming against his own skin with a sound more quiet than a whisper.

“No, I think you understand exactly what I’m saying and you like to mess with me.” You argue, leaning over to gently set your project down on the nightstand, before sitting up straight and turning to look at Gamzee. “I guess to keep this simple, we both have rather enjoyed one another’s company for some time now, or at least, I know I have.”

“Hell yeah chica, be gettin’ my sit on up in this here room with you is fun as shit. I ain’t be gettin’ to go much places ‘round here, but this is definitely one of my more frequent sectors of this here lab we gots ourselves up in.” He shrugged, trying to play his words off as innocent, but he was sure where Rose was going with this.

“And you’d agree that we have become rather close, wouldn’t you?” 

“Pretty much.” Gamzee gave an agreeing nod. “I mean, I up and get my see on to you hella more than any of these other mother fucker’s who be up in here other than Karbro.”

“So, would you be willing to say, do me a favor?” You imply, adjusting yourself in your seat, before allowing yourself to look at him again. 

Gamzee blinked a couple times, confused. “A favor, chica? What kinda things could I all be up and offerin’ to you?”

 

“Well, I want to try something. If you’re comfortable with it, of course. I would not want to pull you out of your comfort zone.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Scoot closer to me.” You instruct, patting your knees impatiently. 

 

Gamzee blinked for a long moment, before slowly scooting a bit closer. He watched you for a long moment, before you reached out and placed a hand on his face. He flinched at first, but relaxed. It was odd, having anyone touch him who wasn’t Karkat. Your hand was warm, holding still for a long moment before you move it up into his hair and thread it carefully through the knotted mess. He does his best not to move, watching you cautiously the whole time. After a long moment, you lean in and place your lips to his. They’re cold, like the rest of it, and tastes odd, a combination of dry face paint and Faygo. 

 

He pulled back after a long moment and you watch him. He seems to be judging the moment, wonderful what just happened and what it meant. You didn’t want it to mean anything, honestly. You just wanted him to stop thinking, for yourself to stop thinking. You wanted this to happen, despite the consequences, despite the problems it caused. You just wanted this.

 

“What kinda of favor are you up and tryin’ to yank from me, chica?” 

 

“Well, as you both know, I guess we are both considered teenagers, and we have higher hormonal levels than other people of different age groups and-”

 

“Chica, I ain’t up and sure what you’re gettin’ your mouth flaps on ‘bout, but if you’re sayin’ we should fuck, let’s just do it.”

 

“Well that was easy.”

 

“Well you basically just deemed the lot of us a bunch of horny mother fuckers who don’t want to be up and keepin’ it in our pants, and well chica, it’s a thousand shades of the fuckin’ truth.”

 

You nod, before looking at him again. “So, how was we going to go about doing this?”

 

“I guess we just.. Get naked and do it? I dunno.”

 

You sigh and change positions, getting on your knees on the bed and placing a hand on each shoulder. You lean in, locking lips with him and sliding your fingers over his shoulders and onto his back. You sigh into the kiss as his claws gently rake down your sides, arching into his touch.

 

“Don’t rip these.” You warn, not wanting him to damage your god tier pajamas. You had alchemized several pairs, but you weren’t too keen on having any of them damaged.

 

“No promises.” He muttered back with a chuckle, lifting you a bit so he can shift his weight, now hovering over top of you. You slide a leg around him, tongue sliding over his bottom lips hotly, fingers yanking his hair by the roots. There was so much of it, you were sure he could fit a couple small animals in there.

 

Your fingers slide under his shirt, and he pulls back to yank it over and off of himself. He slides his fingers under the collar of your pajamas, yanking them down so he can run his tongue over your collar bone, a gasp escaping your lips. “Just take it off,” you whine and give his hair another yank. You aren’t in the mood for any of this teasing bullshit, you want him, and you want him right now.

 

He simply laughs at you, trailing his kisses down. They were too cold, and too light through the fabric to please you. You sigh, annoyed and moved, gripping his horns tightly. “What did I just say?”

 

He shuddered, the rush of warm on his horns sending a shudder through him. “I’m up and gettin’ there.” He murmured, hands sliding down, trailing up the side of your thighs, before sliding under the top of your pajamas, pushing them up. He kissed up your stomach, sucking on patches of skin along the hem of your tights. He pulls back after a couple more kisses, sitting you up some to yank your top off completely. He stops, glancing at your bra for a long moment, before looking at your face. “Get rid of that shit, it’s harder to undo then one of those colorful cubes you have to be up and twistin’ to solve or some shit. Why can’t the cube just be as many mother fuckin’ jumbled up colors as it all kinds of pleases?”

 

You have to stare at him for a long moment. Is he really going on about rubix cubes? When you’re half naked? You sigh, loudly and reach behind you to undo your bra before tossing it to the side, and his lips are on you again. You let out a quiet gasp, closing your eyes and letting him lay you back down as he nips and sucks at every patch of skin his lips can find, rolling your nipples inbetween his lips and teeth, tongue sliding, cold and wet, over the sensitive flesh. ‘Oh god..” You whine, fingers knotting in his hair as his lips moved back downwards. 

 

“I didn’t think ‘bout this chica, but the anatomy might be some weird kinda different.”

 

“As long as you have something to stick in me, I don’t care if it bites.”

 

Gamzee had to laugh at that, sliding his fingers under the hem of your tights and pulling them down and off of your legs. He crawls back up, locking lips with you again, sliding his tongue into your mouth without hesitation and allowing it to wrestle with yours. He slid his splayed out fingers down your stomach, and you bit your leg as they slid between your thighs. You let out a quiet moan, his fingers rubbing against your intimates in the best way. The friction of your cotton panties has never been appreciated more. You cling to him, him teasing and rubbing and licking at every part of you he can get his hands on

 

“Please just use your tongue..” You finally mutter, and he glanced at you for a moment, before smirking and backing off of you, scooting closer to the end of the bed. He slipped his cold fingers over your hips, before moving to yank your underwear down and off. He inspects you for a long, self-conscious moment, before kissing your kneecap and trailing his tongue up your thigh. You shudder, watching him through half lidded eyes as his mouth reached your crotch, cold tongue sliding between the wet lips and over your clit. You shuddered, leaning your head back to gasp a bit. “God, yes, right there.” You mutter to her, and he continued, repeating that action, tongue toying and swishing around your clitoris in a way that was driving you wild. Shudders wracked your body, causing your back to arch and your toes to curl. You bucked your hips against his licks, fingers gripping his horns tightly. He pulled back too soon, yanking the rest of his own clothes off.

 

You didn’t think he could get any more attractive, but you were so wrong. As he slid his pants down, that long and thick, slightly-purple tentacle caught your eye, curling and uncurling, desperate to be touched. You stare for a long time, before letting a smirk touch your lips. “You should’ve told me.”

Gamzee glanced up, his brows knitting together in confusion. “Should’ve told you what, chica?”

“You just managed to get ten times more attractive. You should’ve figured by now I’ve got a thing for tentacles.”

Gamzee blinked, smirking and crawling back over her to kiss up her neck. His bulge slithered up her thigh and she panted lightly, letting her hand slip down. His bulge curled around her fingers, moist and pulsing and she felt a rush of excitement. This was like a dream, something straight out of her greatest fantasies. She gave it a gentle squeeze and Gamzee let out a quiet noise against your skin, before nipping along your collar bone. You tilt your head back, wrapping your legs around him and letting go of his bulge. You really just want him to stick it in, to fuck you senseless until you’re screaming. 

“Stick it in.” You tell him and he nods, reaching down to guide it to your entrance, it sliding between the moist folds and wriggling. You bite your lip, pushing your hips down against it as it begins to slither inside, stretching your walls in ways they weren’t used to. It hurt, but you knew that was only temporary. It wiggled against your insides, as he watched you. Your fingers were clawing into his back, face against his shoulder as you try to adjust.

After a long moment, you nod and he rocks his hips into yours gently and you moaned loudly, back arching to press closer to him. You mutter his name between gasps and pants as he picks up his face, hips rocking into yours, picking up speed and momentum with each thrust. He moved his lips down to suck on your neck, fingers splaying atop your rumble spheres and giving them a pleasurable squeeze. Your hand slides down his back, fingers gripping as much of his butt as you could, considering it was flatter than a fucking board. That was a disappointment, but you’d live, you _guess_. 

Your skin feels hot, tingly to the touch and on fire almost, despite his cool body temperature. Your fingers slid up and down his horns and through his hair, yanking and pulling. Shudders run through you, causing you to buck down against his hips and cry out. Your insides are tight and hot, and you’ve never felt this close before. It’s like everything is building up, shudders running through you with more power and sensation. Gamzee’s nether regions are beginning to feel tight, and he’s excited. He leaned in, planting another sloppy kiss on your mouth, make up smearing over your lips and cheeks and you don’t even care. Every little nerve is alight, building up to that one moment where your body convulses, almost violently. Your inner walls pulse and squeeze around in waves, throwing him over the edge as well, bulge jerking as it squirted, releasing himself inside of you and filling you with his colorful seed. You both are tense, tight, before collapsing ontop one another in a panting heap.

It took several minutes to calm down from the high, Gamzee having pulled out. You try not to focus on the slight trickling sensation of his cum dripping out of you. It was odd and rather unpleasant, to say the least. You ignore it, letting your fingers drum over your back, but he’s fast asleep, face against your chest and smearing make up on your skin. You sigh, rolling your eyes and hugging him close, before closing your eyes as well.

That was one hell of a favor.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry  
> (im not sorry)


End file.
